The Ramblings Of A Madman
by IdiotsInParadise
Summary: HIATUS. "Did you think I actually cared? Well, I do!" I lied. Yaoi. Will have - Smut. Blood. PSYCHO!Bakura. Sick humor. S/M. Crossdressing. Alcohol. Cursing. Bakura POV. Bit of angst. YBxYM First story. Random. Lemons. Implied - MarikxRyou YamiYuugixYuugi
1. This I Name Obssession

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or ANY of its characters. If I did, there would be no disclaimer.

This was partially inspired by lack of sleep and the thought process of imagination.

The other was partially inspired by the word death.

* * *

I would never meet death.

...At least, that was what I thought.

My death for others meant sending me to the Shadow Realm.

"H-heh heh..." Great. Now I'm laughing to myself.

Then again, those fools never learn...send me to the Shadow Realm and I will come back, those born from the darkness shall always be attached...

Maybe if I were smart, I'd stop trying to kill the Pharaoh and his friends and think of a plan to make him **BEG** for his death. Then again, I'm smarter to make him think I am his friend and the only one who understands him...then he shall beg for death when I, and I alone crush his fragile heart...and he has no one to turn to...what a beautiful sight that shall be. Then I shall kill his friends by getting them alone and betraying them each...one-by-one.

Bah. Enough about them. More about me.

Ah, but then there is Mariku. Sweet, naive Mariku.

Apparently he's a psychopath...So, he likes killing eh?

Cute.

I consider killing a side hobby... Manipulating others while exploiting their weaknesses seems like more fun.

...Then again, killing is still a lot of HELL fun.

Mariku... he has been my "target" for a while now.

And, as usual, my targets avoid me...

...Or maybe it's because I kissed him... Feh, his first reaction was to push me away which he succeeded in by punching me in the gut. He has a hell of a punch...

Feisty. I like feisty.

Poor thing. Probably never been kissed by anyone. Well, if you don't count me. Probably confused now. Did say he wanted to kill me though...Can't avoid me forever though. We do, after all, live together.

_--Flashback--_

_I sauntered up to Mariku who was near the kitchen counter, cutting some vegetables._

_I waited for a little while, then he suddenly put the knife down and said, "I know you're there Bakura. Stop hiding and show yourself."_

"_H-heh heh," I laughed. "Nothing can escape you, can it Mariku-chan."_

_...This comment does nothing but infuriate him. Amusing._

"_Bakura! Stop calling me that! And don't you have anything better to do than stare at me all day?!"_

_I pondered on that for a moment. Better things? Come to think of it, I could be working on gaining the Pharoah's trust or stealing something just for the heck of it._

_So I smirked and said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"_

"_Then tell me why you're staring at me instead of doing something else?" he said, obviously rather frustrated. _

"_It's rather simple really," I said. "Because I want to." You want to?! What gives you the right to stalk me around all day because you want to?!" He's probably angry now._

_Cute, I mused. "Don't you like it?" I asked. "Of course not! And give me a real answer!" You asked for it... "But you're so cute I get attached." _

_That invoked a shocked look for a few seconds then turned into one of rage."WHAT?! CUTE?! Nobody calls me cute!" He said as he lunged toward me. _

_I didn't bother dodging his half-hearted attempt to punch me. Instead, I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. "Get off me Ba-MMPH!" I pressed my lips to his to shut him up. Less talk more- "ARGH!" Shit! I released my grip on his right by accident! He punched my gut dammit! "Fuck that hurt! What the hell did you do that for?!" I said angrily. "Y-you kissed me!" I smirked. "I know you liked it." After he heard me say that, his eyes grew wider and her ran to the knife on the counter and picked it up, and pointed it at me. "I-I'll kill you if you try it again!" he stammered. Grinning this time, I spoke. "Would you really?" I remarked sarcastically. Now, at that exact time, he was fumbling with the knife, which would poise no harm to me._

"_S-shut up! Stay away from me, or I really will kill you!"_

_...At that exact moment, I came to a realization that his face was entirely red._

_...Heh. He just keeps amusing me. "You really did like it..." I teased. "No! No! No, I didn't!" He said, while swinging the knife clumsily. I think I saw a tear fall just before he swung it...Is he crying?...Nah! "But your face is red." I teased again. "Don't tease me!!!" He screamed. A screamer? Heh. I can't believe my good luck. Better if he was a virgin...Oh. He was looking down now, so I couldn't see his face._

"_And why not?" I couldn't resist just a bit more teasing... But he started trembling violently while hugging his arms... So, he really was crying... "I couldn't tell you...Y-you wouldn't understand me you bastard!" Right after he finished that sentence, he threw his knife at me, so fast it almost hit me. It just nicked my arm a bit as I dodged it. What a sloppy throw. "I know you can throw better than that." I taunted._

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME SO DON'T GO AROUND ACTING LIKE YOU DO! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE YOU STUPID FUCKER! GO TO HELL!" Now, I could clearly see his face, which was contorted in rage and tear-stained. Obviously, he was crying. I guess, I hurt his feelings... His face is so much more beautiful when he cries... Hmm... I guess...He's different from my other targets... More...unstable. Needs more affection. _

_While I was pondering, I was so deep in thought I almost did not notice him running to his room and locking it. _

_--End Flashback--_

...Now that was a few weeks ago. Right now I plan on giving him his oh-so-needed affection. Question is, how am I going to do it...? I think this is the longest amount of time I ever spent on a target...That just makes me so much more attached...He's going to be worth it if it takes this long though. I can feel it through my guts. Or that could be his punch from earlier this morning. He has a hell of a punch...

It's time to move on to Plan B.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's Notes:

Finally, It's over. ._. It took me at least a few hours to think of how to end it. ._.

Review please. :D First time to write a story.

The next chapter will be posted soon, I am almost done working on it.


	2. The Color Sadism Loves Is Red

...Now, when I said 'Plan B', I didn't exactly have a set plan when I said that. Originally the plan was to give him affection. I know I said that but, how?... I think Ryou might know. But he is avoiding me too. Not because he was my target, hell no. That's just sick. With my hikari? No way. I'm not like the Pharaoh with his hikari. It's kinda because there was a time I beat him up when I was drunk. He woke up in the hospital when one of the Pharaoh's pitiful 'friends' found him outside my house. Been avoiding me ever since. I think I'll just go over to where he lives and break down his door. That should serve as a doorbell. He had better give me some answers...

I walked there for a while. I wasn't entirely sure how long it took. Not much though, just a mile or two. Ryou's neighbours have pretty fancy houses. Not that it matters though. Ryou's is way bigger. Oh, and there it is in all its white shining beauty.

Not.

I don't find what's so 'beautiful' about Ryou's house though. People who pass by seem to think so. Anyway, it's time to make my way over there. I walked across the road, to his house and climbed the gate. Hmm. If Ryou's family is so rich, Why don't they have better securi- BAM! SHIT! What fucker hit me? My face dammit! I turned to see who hit my face. It was a guy wearing a suit. So some fucking retard with a fancy suit thinks he can beat The Great Thief King Bakura? Well, I'll prove him wrong... The hard way. He aimed at me for another punch when I heard someone behind me step on a leaf. I immediately punched him. Crap! Another bodyguard? "STOP IT!" Huh? Who was-Ryou?! What the fuck?! If he was here earlier why didn't he stop them first? That just makes me so pissed...Hey...His bodyguards stopped moving...They're bowing to him?! "Hai, Ryou-sama..."

Perfect timing.

...After I beat them into unconsiousness, I dealt with Ryou. "Bakura! Wh-what do you want?" He stammered. "Relax Ryou. I'm not going to hurt you. At least, if you agree to help me." Boy, does he look frightened now. He'd better be. I'm still pissed at him for not calling off his bodyguards. "...Fine. On one condition." "And what would that be, My dear hikari?" I said, grinning a cheshire grin. "That it doesn't involve me dying or going to jail." Hmm. Fair enough. "Fine. But first I want you to answer a few questions." I stated. "What questions?" He asked. "None of your buisness. Now answer." I snapped. "Fine, But let's go in first. It's starting to rain." "Alright." Heh. Too prim and proper to stand in the rain?

We got inside, and guess what I saw. It was the most luxurious mansion I've ever seen. Where the hell does he get all this bread? Well I know I couldn't afford this. Unless I stole Ryou's money. Doesn't matter though. "-akura. Bakura!" Huh? Oh, it's Ryou. "What do you want?" I snapped. He flinched then said, "You wanted to ask me something remember?"

...Huh? I have no idea what he is talking about. I'd rather be fu-

Oh yeah! Crap, I've been thinking too much. "Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you what Mariku likes."

"..." Silence. I think I'll change that. "Ryouu..." I crooned. "..." More silence. "Ryou!" I snarled as I tried to punch him. "EEK!" He screeched as he dodged my punch by an inch. He reacts nicely under pressure. I should remember that. "Wh-what was that for?" "Answer me dammit! You got a death wish or something?!" I hissed. Oh look, he's scared again. "O-oh! I don't know!" He said. "Don't you tell me you don't know you liar! Ask Mariku's hikari! He's your boyfriend isn't he?!" Oh look. He's blushing now. Meh. Pathetic. "Fine! I'll ask him!" Oh? No comment on the boyfriend remark? "So you are a couple...Who's on top?" I asked. No apparent reason actually as to why. "W-who said I'd answer you?!" ...Idiot. "You did remember?! Now hurry up and answer BOTH my questions!" "Fine! I'll call Marik! And as for the other question...It's...Ma...k..." Hah! He's too embarrassed to say it out loud!

"...I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat that? A bit louder, If you please." I'm pretty sure that annoyed him. "I SAID MARIK TOPS ME OKAY?!" Hah! He also reacts without thinking under pressure! How useful he will be! I laughed out loud. "H-ha ha ha ha! You idiot!" I ridiculed him. "Speak before thinking and bad things will happen!" It looks like he's going to cry now. "H-heh heh... Don't start crying yet, I'm not done with you! Go call your little boyfriend here if that's what yoo want! It's not going to help you in any way at all!" Look at him sobbing and snivelling. He's so pathetic. He's dialling Marik on his cellphone now. He runs to the kitchen. That doesn't help because I can still hear most things.

Hmm? I can hear what he's saying quite clearly in fact. "...Yes Marik, it's me...-kura's being mean...come over?...You will?...Thank you!" I growled. "Oi Ryou." I could have sworn I heard him 'eep' when I called his name... "I thought I told you to ask him about Mariku, not call him over for your pansy sleepovers." Tears. Again. "I am not a pansy! And for your information, I called him over to answer your questions!" I doubt that. "...So, it's not for sex right Ryou?" OOH. LOOK AT THAT TOMATO. Oh wait. It's just Ryou's face. Huh. He acts so virginal. I've tried coming over before to drop a package for that hikari-fucking Pharaoh. And do you want to know what I heard?

...Meh, I've already thrown my mind into the gutter, and, I don't care to relive those moments.

"...How long until he arrives?" I asked, rather impatiently. "About 15 minutes, I think." Damn. I'd rather go to the bar. Oh well. This is all for sweet sweet Mariku... I plopped down on his couch flipped through the magazines on the table. Let's see if I can find something for blackmail...Maybe I'll find something in his room?...

"I'm going to take a look around." I said. I felt really bored in this place actually. Wonder why people stay indoors all day? There's nothing much to do really. "O-oi! You can't just look wherever you want!" ...Huh. He just might be getting smarter. "I'm doing it right now aren't I?" Or not. I went up the spiralling staircase at the other end of the room. Hmm. Oh look. Lots of doors. Different colours too! There's one that's orange! And I don't care! I think I'll just look for a locked door. Usually there's stuff to steal and or use as blackmail there... Oh look, Ryou's room. It says it right there on the door... 'Ryou's room! No Peeking!' Wait a minute his door is pink?! Talk about being openly gay! And it's...locked. Oh well, I'll just pick it like I pick Mariku's door. ...Okay, it's open. What should I mess up first? ...Let's look for something to blackmail with. Hmm. There's not much stuff I can see if everything is so neat...

-15 minutes later-

Oi! Come over and take a look at what I found! A picture of Marik and Ryou scantily clad in nothing but panties! Ha! I'm gonna get a lot of blackmail for this... "Bakura?! Where are you? Marik is here with me now!" Oh yeah. I'm stronger than both of them anyway. "Oh Ryou...guess what I found in your room! I didn't know you and Marik looked so hot in girl's underwear!" I sniggered and peeked my head out a little and saw Marik and Ryou's mortified expressions. Wow. They look like it's the end of their social lives. Oh wait. It will be if they don't get this back from me. Another awkward silence. After being stunned for a bit they ran like hell to me both screaming. "BAKURA!!! GIVE ME BACK THAT PICTURE!!!" Hah. If they scream this loud, I know it's good blackmail. I wonder if I should show them what I did to Ryou's room. I locked the door. 'BAM! BAM! BAM!...' That's annoying. 5...4...3...2...1- 'BAM!' The door burst open as Ryou and Marik screamed while trying to tackle me to the ground. "BAKURA! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT!" Oh Rah! They sound like whiny bitches PMS-ing! Why.

"BAKURA!" Won't.

"BAKURA!" They.

"BAKURA!" Shut.

"BAKUR-!" Grr..

"Shut the **FUCK** UP! The **BOTH** of you!" Look. They're both silent now. Maybe it's because I'm violent when I'm pissed. Good. The more fear I inject, the more answers, and let's not forget, blackmail I'll get. "Oh and Ryou, I didn't break everything, If that's what you're thinking. No, I just broke almost everything." Then I grin. Heh. His mouth is wide open and he looks like he's going to cry. Then, he runs to Marik. Oh, and Marik is glaring at me right now. What makes him think a chibi glare from him will affect me? Oh wait. He doesn't.

"...Bakura! Stop making Ryou cry and hand over the picture!" So he wants to play that way, eh? "Hmm. Let me think... Nah!" "What?! Give it back!" I guess he would leap at me now in rage but Ryou is in his arms. Huh. He really is useful. Hmm. Where's my-Ah, there it is... I took my swiss knife out from the back pocket of my jeans. Then, I pointed it to both of them with my right, while mocking them with the picture I found in my left. "So... You want this back?" I said, obviously mocking him with his handicap, A.K.A. Ryou. "...Then come and get it." ...Oi, Is that a vein popping out from his forehead? ...This is gonna be sweet! "...Ryou, stay here while I go beat Bakura up." He said sweetly. Huh. He sure sounds confident. Is he as strong as his bravado is? I doubt it.

"YOU BASTARD!" He charged at me, mimicking a bull's temper as it charges towards you. I guess he forgot about my knife? Huh. He swung his fists at me, right, left. I dodged both blows, And all that was hurt was the mirror behind me. Ouch. That has got to hurt. Hmm. Nice red colour for a mirror. Must be his blood. Did I mention how pretty the colour was? Red. Blood red.

"Ouch..."

"Marik!" Ryou shouted, while rushing to his side. "Does it hurt Marik?" I taunted him. Then I ran to ran to them both, kicked Ryou to the side, pinned Marik to the wall and started punching him mercilessly. "WELL?! DOES IT?!" I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT! DOES IT?!" He coughed up blood on my face. Sobbing and choking. How typical.

"...It does..." I dropped him, only to see him sag like a rag doll. I turned around, and saw the mirror Marik punched. Hah. My face is filled with blood he coughed up on me, and...- Oh? There's Ryou. Cowering and crying. Just like prey should. I grinned madly. "Ryou... Come over here." He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Scared. He's backing up to the wall, cowering and trembling even harder than before. "D-don't hurt Ryou you son-of-a-bitch!" Oh? He can still stand? Does he want to die? He's struggling to stand though. Even Ryou can see that. "Oh, You mean this little thing?" I ran to Ryou and put my knife up to his neck. Poor Marik. Beat up so bad he can hardly stand.

Not. I just punched him hard and choked him, that's all. Nothing fancy.

"How can I make this little lamb scream?" I asked Marik, knowing he knew what I meant to do. His eyes were wide with fear and understanding of what I could do. "I-I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt Ryou!" Boring. He's no fun at all. I dropped Ryou to the ground. "Alright. Answer my questions, do whatever I want, and maybe, just maybe, I won't hurt you both." He bit his lip. "Fine." Good. It's going as planned. "Oh, and you might have to get beat up for this." "WHAT?! NO WAY!" Idiots. Did they forget this? "I have this picture, and do you know how pretty it looks? I wonder if I should show this to everyone..." I shoved the picture near his face. "Fine, but... Oh whatever!..."

I turned around to walk to Ryou's living room, but I almost stepped on him. He was still lying down there? I guess he was still in shock. I picked him up, and half-expected him to squeal. "EEEEEK!"

This made me snap. I hate screaming people. Well except if... "Shut up Ryou!" His mouth snapped shut. I shoved him to Marik's direction. "Go care for your boyfriend. He's hurt isn't he?" Heh. He immediately ran to Marik, who looked like he was slipping into unconsciousness. "Marik! Are you okay?..." I didn't hear the rest. I was too busy thinking of what to ask them later.

"When you're done treating him, bring him downstairs." I said nonchalantly.


	3. I'm the Sadistic Sadist

Hello, this is Valence, and *clears throat* Thank you for coming with us this far into the Tour of Jay's Twisted Mind Incorporated. We hope you will enjoy staying in the prepared rooms for you all. If not... then prepare to be pushed of the 999th floor. All courtesy of our mastermind, Jay herself. A ***cough***broken***cough*** parachute will be provided as you fall to her deep recesses of Insanity. Now, we proceed to the next chapter. Now where's that flash light-Oi! Don't start it without me!

* * *

Vocabulary for this chapter (Or everything else) is as follows: (Though, you should probably know this already.)

_Oi_ - Hey

_Hayaku –_ Hurry up

_Ra – _The Egyptian God of the Sun

_Gomen/Gomenasai - _Sorry

_Matte Kudasai_ – Please Wait

_Anata- _You (To someone of lower status)

_Demo -_ But

_Gaki - _brat

_Teru Teru Bozu_- a little traditional hand-made doll made of white paper/cloth/tissue or paper and then are strung and hanged from a window to wish for sunny weather

_Ja ne_ - bye/see you later

_Bozu_ (slang) – kid

* * *

Huh. I never knew it took that long to bandage a few bruises and scratches. I think they've been there for thirty minutes now, I guess. I glanced up at the carpeted staircase in case they were done. That reminds me... I looked at the picture in my hand. Marik looks a lot like Mariku-chan. Well, except for the hair. I'll probably get lots of blackmail for this. I shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans.

...Hey, Marik's here.

Shit. Did I break his arm? Maybe he won't answer me at all. ...Or he'll be stubborn for a while. Plus, I can always break another arm..or leg. Or everything else.

"Bakura." His voice cracked a bit as he spoke. "Yes Marik?" I replied, vigour evident in the words I spoke. Ryou helped him on the couch and sat next to him. "What did you want to ask me, Bakura?" Oh yeah. That thing. "I wanted to ask you what Mariku likes... because a particular someone didn't want to tell me... Ryou, do you know who he is?" I asked menacingly. His response was to hug Marik and try to avoid my gaze. How _polite_ of him. I must really remind myself to punch him in the gut every time I see him for such _great_ manners. "...Nothing else?"

He murmured hesitantly.

"And a few other things." I replied, feeling quite arrogant for no reason.

"...Just that?"

Another hesitant mumble.

"Is there supposed to be anything else I should know about him Marik?" I asked suspiciously. "N-no! No! N-nothing at all!" Marik and Ryou exchanged nervous glances. That's really suspicious. Oh well. "Oi Marik. Tell me the things you know about him." "Like what?" He asked naively.

Well wouldn't he like to know. Wait a minute. Doesn't he know all these things?

"Stuff like if he's a masochist, favourite colours... shit like that." I put on the same bored expression I have on if I wasn't grinning crazily.

Then suddenly, Ryou started to giggle.

I glared at him, but I guess he didn't see me. "What the hell's so funny Ryou?" I asked him. "You sound like an obsessed school girl!" I think a vein just popped. Does he _want_ to fucking die? "...Ryou, I hear the Shadow Realm treats visitors so well that they stayed there. FOREVER. Do you want to visit?" I saw Ryou pale considerably.

Good.

Fear is essential in this game of cat and mouse.

"Bakura! Remember our deal!" Oh great. Sweet, _sweet_ reality comes to bitch slap me in the face again. Except today, it's in the form of Marik's shrill words. "Yes, your highness, but please tell your BOYFRIEND over there to keep his damn mouth shut or I'll super glue his lips together."

They both paled. Oh, how I positively love scaring people out of their skins.

"Oh yes. I will. Later. _In bed." _The last two words were whispered, but I could hear them, of course.

What use is a deaf thief?

Nothing.

How could you hear the alarm?

You wouldn't.

"Bakura. Are you spacing out? Bakura. Bakura. BAKURA!"

"WHAT GODAMMIT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO PLAN A MURDER HERE?!" I hissed loudly.

Oh shit. Marik and Ryou looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Tough luck.

"Err, why can't you ask Mariku yourself Bakura? I thought he lived with you?" "Slight problem with that Marik. He's avoiding me like the plague." He looked confused. "Why? I mean, all he ever thought about was you when he didn't have his own body and-OW!" The hell? Ryou jabbed his ribs! And he was just getting to the good part!

Then Marik proceeded to drink his hot chocolate that was prepared by one of Ryou's maids.

"Anyway, he's avoiding me because I kissed him once. And tried to a few times. Actually, I've kinda lost count." I only got to the word 'him' before I was almost splattered with hot chocolate.

"YOU KISSED HIM?! AND Y-YOU AREN'T DEAD?!" He screamed.

I'm starting to wonder who is the real maniac here. Ryou probably is wondering too, because he's the one staring with wide eyes.

"Marik, calm the FUCK down, and tell me why I'm supposed to be dead." I smirked at his sudden freeze at the sound of my voice. "Well... Everyone who actually liked, or tried to hit on him are... well...-all dead." Oh. "Interesting. Now, If that's so, why am I not dead?"

"Well, that's probably because... he likes you more than other peop-OOF!" Ryou jabbed him again. What the hell will it take for that kid to stay still?! Anyway, what he just said was news to me. Better keep it in mind.

"Masochist? Or sadist?" I asked lazily. "Um. A masochist..." Perfect. "Now Marik, how exactly would you know this?" I asked, feeling great. I probably was grinning as insanely as possible because Marik and Ryou had turned pale. Again.

"Um..." His whole face is red. Did he see something I should have? "Oi. _Hayaku_. I don't have all day you know."

"_Demo_... He was in his room when we still lived together... and I saw cuts on his arms." The hell? "That's not a reason you know."

"Ra, just shut up! I'm not done speaking! But the night before he wasn't exactly... silent-no, I should say he was loud, and he should have been loud 'cause he was half screaming, see? Then the next day, he wore really long clothes. Which was weird because it was summer... Then I raided his room and found a lot of bloody razors."

… "You talk a lot for an injured person." Marik's grin makes me shudder. It's too happy.

"You smile too much for a fag." A fag am I?

"Aren't you one too?" I smiled a smile so sickly sweet it could've stopped your heart. He cringed at my statement, with the smile making him remember where his place was as filth should remember. That's right. Remember his place as a fool who knows nothing as a mortal.

"Then... I saw him without any bandages on while he was changing, which is how I saw his scars." Huh. Wait. Changing? "You weren't peeping were you?" I asked, as a hint of jealousy crept up on my voice.

"N-noway!heis**yourtarget**so-"

"Well," I interrupted his half-screaming attempts to explain himself, "Then what do you call spying on someone while they're changing, hmm Ryou?" Ryou almost stopped breathing as I mentioned his name.

"..." Fear clouding his senses? Too bad.

"Trying to save your boyfriend's life huh?" I smiled irritably.

"Answer the damn question, Ryou. Or I'll have to beat it out of Marik." I jerked my head towards Marik's direction.

"...Peeping." He whispered, just loud enough for me and Marik to hear.

"Right. Now Marik, what exactly were you doing if you say you weren't peeping?" I almost wanted to hit him. But for now I'll try to keep my fists down.

"...I was staring at him while he was changing..."

"Did he know?"

"No..."

"Did you follow him there?"

"..." He seemed unsure of what to answer, then said this.

"...Yes."

"Doesn't that mean you were stalking him?"

"...Yes..."

"Now, tell me why I SHOULDN'T BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU 'CAUSE YOU STALKED MY TARGET! YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING MARIK?!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. Well. I hope the neighbours enjoy the noise.

They both like to stare at me when I scream at them. I'd like to change that.

I grabbed Marik's cast and squeezed the broken bone. Oh I feel ecstatic right now... the blood's seeping right through the piece of cloth... and that smell... the smell of coppery, metallic blood. Oh I love this... this is wonderful... his screams of pain and Ryou trying to pull me apart from him.

It just made me grip even harder.

They're all so helpless. But, that's what I love about the hunt. The hunt for strong ones to kill...

"BAKURA! STOP!" Huh? I looked at Marik. He was unconscious. I hastily let go of his arm. Oh fuck. I lost control again... Ryou was checking Marik's arm and so he unwrapped the bandages. I took a look at what happened.

Shit... Did I really do that to him?

His skin was bruised all over, with a sharp piece of bone impaled under his skin being the only thing connecting his whole hand, and wrist, to the rest of his arm. Besides that, there was a lot of blood on that cloth. Oh well.

"Hey look, Ryou. Tell him when he wakes up, I lost myself a bit. Tch. Damn urges." He nodded frantically, as if I was going to hurt him if he didn't. How did he know? Tch.

"Ja ne. I've got to pick something up... " That costume...

I saw a man from the _yakuza_ outside looking for someone. Wonder who he's looking for. I passed by then I ducked as a punch that flew towards my face was barely avoided. "What the fuck?!" H-heh heh. Oh how nice. Another punch bag to beat so I can stop hurting random people.

I took out my knife while the brute tried to punch me. As he did that, I dodged and slashed an 'X' mark on his chest, which made his blood spray all over my face.

I grinned as he fell to the ground screaming. I jabbed the middle of the 'X' mark with my finger while he tried to get up. H-heh heh.

"You try moving and I'll pin that hand of yours to the ground with my knife." He froze. Good. I can have more fun. I smashed the sole of my shoe in his gut. Blood came out from the guy's mouth, then he was unconscious.

I looked at my hands.

Bloody.

Well, nothing new about that.

I saw Ryou at his window, staring at his bloody lawn and me, mortified. I walked up to his window and smiled as I waved. Ryou took one look at my bloody face and lost the colour from his face. I saw Marik sleeping. That's right. Just keep sleeping.

I wrote on the window with the blood on my hands.

_'Just some yakuza bastard who tried to punch me.' _

Then I wrote '_Ja ne_.' and waved him off.

Well.

That was fun, but I've got to go. Now where was that shop I had to go to? I have to pick up the package. And of course, it's a... 'gift' for Mariku-chan.

Hey look. A rich looking kid with a heavy-looking sack is trudging along. Why don't I help him lighten his load?

...Five minutes later, I climbed up Ryou's mansion till I got to the roof, sack in hand.

I jumped on a shop's roof where all sorts of fluffy, ruffled and lacy clothes almost littered the whole place. Well, it would have littered it if it hadn't been so damn big. The gold sign too. It's a good thing that this place was right behind Ryou's house. I could just climb over his roof and jump on it.

"OHMYGOSH!There's a crazy man on the roof who's about to jump off!" A lady said. Fuck. I forgot this had a glass roof. And now there's some crazy bitch screeching at the top of her lungs. I hope she gets hit by a car.

"BAKURA-SAN! HERE'S YOUR PACKAGE!!!" Huh? I turned around to face the owner of the voice, and a package went flying straight into my face. "AND HERE'S YOUR MONEY!" I shot back as I tied a rock to the wad of cash as I threw it.

I almost fell off the roof when the shopkeeper tossed it at my face. She's always so pushy. "Thanks, Namae." I called out to the shopkeeper. Then I climbed down the roof to walk to a bar located next to the shop. Convenient for me, no doubt. It was only 9:30 pm anyway.

And I really, really needed a drink.

Oh and, what do you know... there are _yakuza_ bastards everywhere I look.

Oh well. Pretend to be an innocent civilian. That usually works. I sat down on a steel chair as I ordered my drink. "Oi. Give me a martini." The bartender looked at me weirdly. I should punch him just for that. Surprised that I can speak fluent Japanese but look British? Get used to it. Aside from the fact that I haven't washed myself from all the blood that got splattered on me.

He set it down on the table carefully, probably not as to spill it.

Fat chance. I grabbed it and it spilled as I gulped it down.

The bartender turned to glare at me, but he paled instead when he noticed how bloody my hands were.

I smiled. "Another one, if you would please."

This continued on till I actually felt less sober than usual.

I stuck another wad of cash on the table, then stumbled a bit out of the bar, and-

"Hic." I'm hiccuping? I hate this, and I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk, 'cause I- Oh damn. It's almost 11 again... I guess if I get home, Mariku's going to punch me again, just because I went home late.

I think he's worried about me destroying the house when I get home drunk or something.

What the hell.

Might as well go home since I can probably sneak by him.

Besides, I was one hour earlier this time right? So there shouldn't be any problems...

-----------------------------------------------11:20 pm---------------------------------------------------

I picked the lock to the house, and took out a slice of pizza from the fridge. Then I ate half, then put it back in. I wasn't even hungry anyway.

Well, not for that at least.

Then I heard gasps and muffled moans while I was going up the stairs. And they were coming from... Mariku's room? It was only three-fourths closed...

What the hell was he doing in there? Suffocating himself?

I looked through the partially opened door to see that Mariku was sitting on his bed, talking to himself. And holding a picture of me.

Wait a minute... Isn't that the picture that he took a few months ago? I only remember him going up to me and snapping his camera, then he ran somewhere else. I smiled of course... grinned, actually. After all, I was the one who bought it for him...

I could barely hear what Mariku was saying, because his voice was barely over a whisper.

"...Why?"

"Why do my thoughts always drift to you?"

"Why do I... feel for you? And... the way I feel... doesn't seem... right. But I can't stop it."

"Maybe... maybe you really are special... like me. You said so yourself, but I doubted you." That's right... I said that it would be better for us not to stay with Pharaoh... Because he wouldn't be able to understand us, oh no. Only the two of us, the two of us were not weak like his so-called friends... who only covered his weaknesses.

But us, oh no. We were immortal.

We had no defects.

We would not age, we would not die.

"Or maybe... this is the emotion they call love..." Love...?

"But... If that was true... then does this mean... that I love you?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a writer's block. Now it's ok though.


	4. And you're the Closet Masochist

A/N: Merry Christmas. / Happy New Year. It's my gift for the people who actually read it. Or shit like that. Finally done with this. Enjoy the yaoi. :D It's my first time writing about it so don't kill me. ...Please? Oh, and forgive me. I have no beta. Don't worry, Bakura gets saner with each chapter. I think. Or he could be sane later... Much, much later~ _Ja ne_~

Ahem, ahem. OOC-NESS. Ooh. And semi-rape. Or shit like that. ^^ Well, here goes.

Songs I listened to while making this chapter is~ Paparazzi – Lady Gaga / Bad Romance – Lady Gaga / Erotica - Madonna

To avoid any confusion, 'Kura' is the nickname Mariku gave Bakura over there ***points* **before well, the first chapter. :P

* * *

_Vocabulary_

_Check the second chapter. I don't feel like typing it here. Except for this word._

_Yameru/Yamete - Stop_

_

* * *

__Sweet, sweet scepticism... where shall you bring us to today~? _

_

* * *

  
_

Love? It's such a silly concept. Why should he speak of such things? This was only lust-

What? Wait a minute... why is he shivering?

"So... Maybe you were just like me? You-ah, said so yourself... What did you call it?... Special. Yes... that's it..." He's panting? Why is he panting? Special... yes... we were special, different from Pharaoh, him and his stupid 'friends'.

You never believed me at first. You thought I was lying. You thought I just wanted to hurt you. And you were right. I did want to hurt you. But you are similar to me. That, I do not doubt.

And...

We _were_ special. It's good I know how to play with words isn't it? After all, it was one of the ways I lured you into my web.

"I said I was... a being of hatred... ah...yes... but... you, you came along... then you made me feel everything... from sadness, to happiness to love... yes, even that..." Wait, wait, WAIT.

Love?

Is he...? I cocked my head to the side, looking at what he was d- OH HOLY SHIT.

He was jacking off. ...I wonder why I didn't realize that sooner while he was naked. Oh well.

He lay down on his bed. "Kura... Kura... Kura... Why do you always do this to me...? Ah..." That has got to be the most arousing scene I have ever seen in my whole life. Which is probably why my jeans are really tight right now...

"But... if I were to speak to you... to... ha-ha, actually tell you how I felt..." _Nani_?

"I would probably say... that I HATE YOU!" He flung the picture frame to the wall, making it break into a million tiny pieces, while the wall received another dent. So this is why he always buys picture frames.

I wonder if I could rape him. But that wouldn't be any fun.

He crawled to the picture on all fours, and started mumbling to himself. It's a good thing I can hear him. Well, partially anyway. "But that wouldn't make you go away would it?... You would just keep pestering me, like you always do... what is it in me that interests you so much? Why me?"

Because you are so much like me.

"A being of hatred. A shadow of someone who threw me away... why me?"

Why?

Why ask?

You only have to want me... and only me.

You are the most fun I ever had in ages.

What more could I ask for?

...Besides I've... lived long enough to say that... there is no love at all. "Haah... Bakura... And the worst thing is... You even torment me as I sleep. You over me... controlling me. Why is that so when I had loved to be in control so much?"

Ah. So here the masochist takes the stage? I wonder if he acts as good as Mariku does.

Then you climbed back on his bed and started to finish up.

Just then, I burst into the room and pounced on you. You were in shock and your mouth was wide open... so I took advantage of that. I grabbed your chin and shoved my tongue between your lips.

It took you at least five seconds, to realize that I was kissing you.

"Mmph?!" You tried to shove me away as my hands started to roam freely on your torso. I ignored you and proceeded to rip my clothes off as inhumanely possible.

I parted our lips, a slight smirk gracing my features as I saw your flushed face and heard you pant. The trail of drool connecting our lips was almost as erotic as you were.

Too bad I was only talking about your body.

Using my right hand, I raked my nails down your chest languidly tracing circles around both it and your stomach, distracting you from my left hand which was moving closer and closer to your cock.

Then you being you of course, proceeded to try, oh yes, _try_ to get me off you. And fail, of course.

"Ba-kura!" You managed to breathe out. "Get your fucking lecher hands off me!"

I pulled my hands away and whispered near your ear. "Fine..." But you still couldn't move because my body was pinning yours down. "You fucking...! Uh!" You groaned as I ground our hips together, relishing the sounds you were making.

"I'm fucking what now?" I asked you with a smile.

"Basta-" That was all you managed to say before you groaned again, when my hands wrapped right around your dick.

"And here I thought you loved me... You sick little fuck." I grabbed your hair hard enough to make someone like you scream, but all you did was gasp.

"Because in the end, you will figure out all you ever want is this pleasure..." I stroked your half-hard erection, listening for any of the sounds you would make.

All I got was your fist connecting with my face.

"Fuck that hurts!" I remembered I hadn't gotten anything to pin your arms down. Well it doesn't matter any more. "You actually have the guts to disagree with my logic?" I asked you, not waiting for a reply.

I lowered my head to your hard-on, my fingers still playing with it. Pre-cum was leaking out from it. You tried, with the little strength you had left, to kick me. Not working.

I licked the tip, liking the reaction I got from you. A groan and grabbing of sheets. "Stop it, Bakura..."

I frowned. You were covering your face. It wouldn't do if I couldn't see your pretty face.

I pinned your arms down to see a single tear slide down your cheek. "Why are you crying, Mariku-chan?" I licked your tears away as more started to flow down your face. It was too pretty to see it in tears...

"You _want_ it don't you?" I asked again. You shook your head.

"Mariku-chan, it's not nice to lie..." I murmured. "Especially not, ...to me. Because I want it... how can you not?" I smiled this time. You had that fear-stricken look on your face.

But lust was still there on your features. How wonderful... for me. I grabbed two pairs of handcuffs from my pocket, which I had stolen from a police officer who tried to arrest me. I took the other one from a criminal who was sitting in the police car. Killed them both.

You of course, had dragged your arms to your face again, covering it. "Mariku. Show me your face. Mariku-chan..." I hissed as I used my nails to dig in to the flesh in your inner thighs, drawing blood out.

"N-no. This can't be happening..." I can't decide. Are you naïve or stupid? Naïve, definitely. If you were stupid... I wouldn't play this game for so long.

I pulled your hands away then slammed our lips together, and proceeded to chain your two _stubborn_ hands to the bedposts.

You started to struggle against me because I wasn't giving you enough air. I pulled away, wondering what your reaction would be.

Then I saw you pant again. You always were like this... Why don't you notice the handcuffs? Well, I guess I'll continue playing first.

You didn't notice until I started to nibble and suck at the skin on your neck... but when you tried to push me away, well... I guess you noticed you couldn't move your arms.

Perhaps that was the time you realized you were completely trapped.

No one could save you from what was about to happen, not even yourself.

"You bastard..." Was what you managed to say before I lowered my head to take your whole length into my mouth. It twitched as I forced it down deeper into my throat.

"Stop... Bakur-" Then you moaned while I started to get pissed. Why do you keep on resisting? We both knew you wanted it... I wanted it, and that was pretty much all that mattered... right?

I completely lost it when you said these few words.

"I love you, Kura... but I don't want it, not like this..." I immediately stopped all my ministrations, and pulled your hair so I could stare into your eyes.

They were pretty... prettier than mine could ever be... yours had always been a pretty colour of purple...

And _**everyone**_ could see them.

And I hated the fact that anyone aside from me could see them, fearing, lusting, crying...

Because they were mine... So I gripped your hair in my left hand harder, and caressed your face with my right while mumbling almost incoherently, to make sure you would listen. "So, let me get this straight... you love me."

Your face was not without shame when I saw it. You weren't replying. I then started to hiss. "_Answer me, fool! _Or have you lost what little is left of your pride?" Maybe I shouldn't have smiled so sardonically...

A mumbled 'Yes' and eyes looking elsewhere came out as a response.

"But, Mariku-chan, did you ever think I cared? Think I would love you back? Did you? _Did you?_"

Well, then it's time to do the second best thing to being a stuck-up bastard.

Lie.

"Because I do, I do, I do, I do!" I started to giggle madly. Almost as if I wanted to kill someone again. Except this time, I just wanted to mess with you. You almost looked surprised! Or were you really?

Well, if it makes the game more fun, why not?

"You lie." _Nani? _Your face... hey... you're trying to stop crying! That's terrific! You couldn't just cry if I didn't make you cry. Yes... But you're right. I am lying. I was right! You were just naïve!

Naïve! Not stupid! You, once again, proved me right. And you wondered why the game we play has high stakes? And why I keep playing! Simple! It's you, and me, pitted against each other... Who will fall first?

"Mariku-chan." I said, with a straight face, to make the lie seem more convincing. "I. Never. Lie." I also tightened the grip I had on his hair, as if I wanted to pull it from its roots.

"Yes you-"

"Shut up!" I slapped him as I laughed hysterically, tears rolling down my cheeks. I pretended to be sad, but I was practically in a state of euphoria right now.

"You know nothing, do you? I do care. I care that you love me. Do you want to know why, Mariku? It's because I _don't_ love you."

I wasn't finished but it seemed like I had torn your paper heart in two. I wonder if I could rip it into a few thousand pieces?

I leaned as close as I could so I could whisper into your ear. "I only lust for you. Nothing more, nothing less. So would you still love me?" I felt your body slump into the bed, and tremble... I leant back to observe once again, your reaction.

"YOU SICK SCHEMING BASTARD! YOU FUCKING PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU?!"

Oh yes. I remember the third reason why I was attached was that you were smart. Well, clever actually. Same thing really.

"Mariku, are you sure you I planned it? Are you? Even if I told you, you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not, would you? So you think I would even try to weave a plan this intricate just to make you fall for me?" No response.

"Well, then don't flatter yourself." Your eyes still met my gaze. And there was no hatred in them.

There was no hatred.

This... wasn't how the game was supposed to play out. "You can hate, me, if you want to." My voice was almost a whisper.

"...I could never hate you." Your resolve was firmed. H-heh heh. This game is fun. So you want to try to make me lose this game? Well, I never lost any game, so at least you'll have to get your hopes up and I'll have fun.

"Why not?" I kissed your neck, while trailing my tongue right under your jaw. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Yes. I like this Mariku better. The sarcastic, bordering on insanity, tone is back in his voice.

"Mmm, yes, I did... What's it to you?" You seemed like you wanted to punch me.

"I told you I didn't want it this way..." He started murmuring, while trying to get me off by bucking his hips. A last ditch effort to get me off, which made us both groan... mine in appreciation and his in unwanted pleasure.

"Well, then why don't we strike a deal?" My lips moved from his collarbone to your earlobe, nipping it harshly, while you groaned again as I ground our hips together.

"Uh!... A deal?" You questioned me, waiting for my reply. "Yes, yes, a deal. I'll give you ten days, to figure out the difference between love, and lust. If you can tell me, and convince me that this," I licked the skin just beneath your jaw, earning a shudder. "...is love, then maybe, just maybe I'll try to love you... by whatever you defined it as, of course."

You opened your mouth to say something, but I continued on, ignoring you. "Ah, but there is a catch..." I took off one part of both cuffs from your hands and cuffed myself to you, but I clutched the bedpost so you wouldn't notice. "You can't leave the house until the ten day period is over. Deal?"

You thought about it for a moment, and spoke naively. "What happens if I leave? Or try to, at least?"

I smiled again. You were so naïve... it sometimes pissed me off. I bent down to whisper to you. "I'll just have to fuck you until you bleed, and keep you here until I get tired of you." You actually paled at this statement. Interesting.

"...Besides, if you're not chained to me, you would be chained to something else, around the house. With a longer chain. Oh, and if you don't agree, I'll just do the same thing like if you try to leave." I smirked proudly.

"Your not giving me much of a choice, are you?" He stated, as a matter-of-factly.

I smiled and nodded, glad he was a quick learner.

"Deal."

"Great. Now go to sleep." I showed him my left hand which had both his hands cuffed to it.

"You bas-" I pulled the chains connecting your wrists to mine, so you fell on me, head on my chest. My other hand snaked around your waist, threatening to go lower.

"**Sleep. **Or do you still want to play?" I growled. You complied when my fingers squeezed your ass.

ThisisalineandguesswhatI'vegottime!!---3 am---thenextpartyou'llseeandyoumightbecomesorry

I stayed up, and thought about how I could win this game. I've finally figured it out though.

I carried you to the living room downstairs, and looked around. Where could I chain you to though?

A steel towel rack where we put hand towels outside the kitchen stared back at me. It's glued to the wall. Good.

I put Mariku's sleeping frame on our white couch.

I took out a chain which was, obviously, longer than the handcuffs. Chaining it to Mariku's handcuffs was an easy task. But chaining it to the steel towel rack? Not such a good idea. Would have used a blowtorch if I wouldn't set off the fire alarm.

"A-ah! Kura... N-no more... please, stop it... Don't touch there!..." Mariku moaned in his sleep.

_Cute._

...And to think he's a virgin. Well, whatever. I'm feeling a bit sober today. Well, that's not good. I might try to kill someone again. And we can't have neighbours call the police to arrest me again can we?

So I went to the same bar as yesterday, and left you a note. _'Going drinking. I would bring you along, but I'd rather keep you locked up'_ it read. Wonder if he'd get pissed at me when I come back.

Madeyouangrydoesn'tmatter-----9 am------Damn!!

I am absolutely positively one hundred and twenty percent wasted. How the hell would I know this?

Because I wouldn't be caught dead giggling like a little girl. And hell, that's what I'm doing now.

And I got into a lot of fights along the way, which is why my ribs hurt... did I mention they hurt? Yeah... they hurt like hell.

Oh wait. They were hurting because some fucking idiot just had to stab me with a knife. Just a flesh wound though. But... that knife did get lodged in pretty deep... who am I kidding?

I can handle this no problem. All I have to do is to stand up straight and run home- Fuck that hurts! Okay, so maybe standing up straight while running in the rain while your wounds are open isn't such a good idea.

Okay, slow and steady wins the race. Right. So, I can just crawl back home or run home with the high risk of fainting from blood loss.

...I choose the latter.

I got home to the front porch and started to stagger a bit... okay, so maybe a lot. Which is why I just picked the lock to get in to the house. Much faster this way...

And then I noticed my hands were bloody. Damn bloody hands... Wait, why am I cursing my hands? Well, then there's the fact that I like steak...

Fuck. Drunk. I'm drunk. And I will try my best to be as sober as possible. Wait, that doesn't make sense- Oh fuck this I'm getting a headache.

Door's open, finally. I kicked it so that the door swung open with enough force to send a dog flying. I know that because that happened to Ryou's dog when I kicked his door open.

I trudged through the doorway, to see nothing but your charming face. And so you were shocked. I could tell even if I was kind of dizzy right now. Maybe I should have cleaned the blood up first?

So I grabbed your face, my bloody fingers slipping down the surface of your smooth cheeks. And in my drunken stupor, I murmured to you as I clutched in my left hand, my torso, the right your face.

"Has anyone ever told you... how pretty you look?..."

And you were speechless again as I continued to ramble on. "You're the one who's always in my thoughts, and no matter what I think about..."

I took a pause to grin sheepishly. "...It always becomes you."

"It's almost as if... my world circles around yours... H-heh heh..." I let go of my torso to hang my arm on your neck, because my knees felt weak.

"And you know what?..." I placed a chaste kiss on your lips, while smiling bitterly.

"It's exactly what you wanted, isn't...it..." It's..beginning to get darker... Oh Rah... I can see your face and it's so pretty... especially with those pretty red streaks on it...

Oh, oh!... And, it's ridden with concern too...

"Kura! Bakura! What happened?! Bakura! Kura!"

And the last thing I thought about...

Was the fact you cared.

* * *

_To the game that never ends._

* * *

A/N - HAPPY FRICKING NEW YEAR! I'M ABOUT AN HOUR LATE ABOUT THIS, BUT WHO FRICKING CARES?! Present for those who rushed me. A late Christmas present or a gift. Same thing, actually.

Review? :D


End file.
